The present invention relates to an environmentally acceptable storage package for a recording medium, such as a digital versatile disc (DVD), compact disc (CD), or the like, which is designed to discourage shoplifting, and to a method of assembling such apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a storage package that is formed from a plastic frame and non-plastic panels.
The term xe2x80x9crecording mediumxe2x80x9d as used in the context of this specification broadly encompasses any medium on which information may be digitally recorded. This includes the standard 120 mm diameter disc used to carry, for example, recorded text, image, audio, video, and binary data, as well as similar discs of various sizes for other information and data. Typically, such recording mediums are stored in packaging prior to purchase and/or when not in use. Such packaging commonly takes the form of a multi-piece injection molded package that requires assembly. A hinged lid, a base and a separate liner are usually included. Aside from the cost of production and assembly, such recording medium packages are difficult to open by the consumer. It is not uncommon for the consumer to exert an amount of force in opening the package that results in the recording medium coming loose from the packaging, or becoming scratched.
The recording medium has generally been packaged in the well-known xe2x80x9cjewel casexe2x80x9d which is popular with CD""s and formed almost entirely of rigid plastic elements hingedly connected along one side of the frame. The jewel case has become standard in the industry due to its durability and the high level of protection it gives the recording medium. However, the jewel case has proven to be a relatively expensive and environmentally unacceptable package because of its use of non-biodegradable plastic in large quantities.
Currently, there are two designs that are primarily used for packaging recording mediums, particularly DVD""s. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,068 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,074 disclose the two most common storage packages for this type of recording medium.
The ""068 patent discloses a package similar to the jewel case but incorporating different features such as the hinge and the latching mechanism, as well as incorporating additional features such as clips for graphics inserts. However, in addition to sharing the jewel case""s disadvantages, the ""068 patent""s frame is opaque, rendering less surface area for graphics and it is laborious to assemble.
The package disclosed in the ""074 patent is formed of a plastic recording medium holder and a plurality of interconnected paperboard panels that pivot about a spine between an open and a closed orientation. This latter package is more versatile in presenting a multitude of visually appealing graphic panels and, with exception to the recording medium holder, is made exclusively of biodegradable paperboard. However, the paperboard package has not proven completely satisfactory in use because it does not provide the stability or the durability of the jewel case. Additionally, the paperboard package is susceptible to fraying and destruction from common use that could result in deterioration of the identifying information on the package.
A further problem with the paperboard package and also to some extent, the ""068 package, is the relative ease with which a shoplifter can access the recording medium by slitting the protective shrink wrap and removing the recording medium from the packaging while leaving the package intact. Additionally, a further problem associated with recording medium packaging is the need to apply an additional sticker with imprinted identifying indicia on the lateral spine of the package such that the recording medium is easily identified when displayed in stacks at the point of sale. The prior art packages lack the versatility and the ability to display additional promotional products or images on the exterior package.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive recording medium package of sufficient rigidity made of a paperboard blank and a frame that is easily assembled, incorporates a feature that deters shoplifting, and minimizes the amount of waste that must be disposed after purchase. Also, there is a need for a package which is capable of accommodating promotional graphics, coupons, or discs.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an improved recording medium package which is relatively economical to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved recording medium package which is ecologically sound, being composed substantially of recycled or recyclable paperboard.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved recording medium package which provides protection to paperboard graphics laden panels and prevents fraying and destruction of the paperboard.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved package which includes structure configured for deterring shoplifting.
The above-identified objects are met or exceeded by the present recording medium package having a blank that cooperates with a first and a second frame component to form an enclosable space for a recording medium, and a hub structure for releasably receiving a recording medium. A central spine panel hingedly joins the first and the second frame components and allows pivoting of the frame components about a folding axis. The first and the second frame components each include at least one raceway that slidably receives a blank having a plurality of panels defined by scores. Scoring on the blank allows it to be folded into separate panels, each of which are guided and supported by the frame component raceways to enclose the recording medium. Each of the raceways is preferably dimensioned to receive multiple blanks or other generally planar materials such as promotional items, and at least one raceway is configured to receive the blank in a direction either normal to or parallel to the folding axis.
Another feature of the present recording medium packaging is a resilient, disc-engaging hub having a generally domed or conical shape that releasably secures the recording medium. When secured on the hub, the recording medium may rest on or between a gripping formation such as, for example, a series of protrusions or a shelf-like shoulder around the periphery. The hub is integrally formed on a base member which is used to secure the hub to the frame hub-holder.
The present recording medium packaging is also provided with a point-of-sale locking device constructed and arranged to secure the frame components in a closed orientation by mating a pin and aperture structure. Upon purchase, either at the point of sale or at the consumer""s home, the mating pin is cut with a knife or a scissors thereby allowing access to the recording medium.
An additional advantage of the present recording medium packaging is a foldable upper panel on the blank for the lateral spine. The upper panel is aligned with a bezel in the frame component that forms the lateral spine, eliminating the need to apply an additional sticker providing identifying indicia.
More specifically, the present invention provides a storage package for a recording medium having a first frame component having at least one side and a first engagement end and a second frame component having at least one side and a second engagement end, each of the first and second frame components configured to hingedly engage each other and at least one of the first and second frame components having at least one side that receives a blank. The blank includes a plurality of generally planar panels defined by scores which can be slidably inserted into at least one of the receiving portions of the frame components. When the blank is inserted into the first and the second frame components in an engaged position, an enclosable space for placement of a to recording medium is formed.
In another embodiment, a method for assembling a recording medium package is provided, including the steps of: (1) providing a first frame component and a second frame component each having an engagement end constructed to engage the other frame component in a fixed engagement, (2) providing a receiving portion which receives blanks of different thicknesses, (3) providing the blank having a plurality of generally planar panels defined by scores, and (4) engaging the blank in the frame components such that the blank and the frame components cooperate to define an enclosable space for the recording medium.
In an alternate embodiment, a method of assembling a recording medium package includes: (1) engaging the blank in the first and the second frame components, (2) slidably moving the first and second frame components into engagement, and (3) fastening the first and second frame components to each other. Insertion of the blank into the first and the second components can occur from one of a direction parallel to and normal to the foldable axis.